


Cloaked Stranger

by sashton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Purgatory, Shtriga, Vampires, Wendigo, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashton/pseuds/sashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst in Purgatory, a cloaked stranger keeps saving Dean's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloaked Stranger

Dean’s been in Purgatory for several months when the cloaked stranger saves him and Benny from a group of werewolves. Whoever it is, he’s impressed by their fighting style – within minutes, the stranger’s opponents are decimated. It turns towards Dean, clearly looking straight at the hunter, it’s own face hidden in the shadows of its cloak. Dean shifts slightly, aiming on standing and thanking the stranger, but before he can it runs, cloak flapping as it disappears into the endless forest that makes up Purgatory.

The next time he sees the stranger is when he’s pinned under an angry wendigo. The stranger ends up crushing the beast’s skull with a boulder.

The third time is a moment before the vampire pinning him against a tree can snap his neck. He can’t help but see the irony when the stranger does that to the vampire instead.

The pattern repeats – Dean and Benny are incapacitated, the stranger appears, saves them, then disappears before Dean can approach.

The final time, the shtriga the stranger is fighting gets a chance blow in as it is in its death throes, slashing the side of his attacker’s body with its sharp nails. He sees the cloaked man stiffen for a moment in pain before finishing the monster off and running as he does every time.

When Dean makes it out of Purgatory three days later, the first thing he does when he finds his brother is berate him for not searching for him.

Sam is just glad that his brother doesn’t feel the bandages he has wrapped around his ribs.


End file.
